Espoir-Love
by jeecx
Summary: 500 years later, League of Legends now takes place in a school call "Gen Academy". Students come from all over the world and train in Arena rooms where they go up in divisions and leagues. What if you're a student in that school?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"It's late at night. Gaah. It's 3:51 am. I have school early in the morning. Yay ._." I typed on my mobile diary. Everyone in the world who has a cellphone already has mobile diary installed on their phone. It's like back in the days when iPhones have Notes and the internet have Tumblr. I rolled around on my bed until I found a comfortable spot facing the window.

"Signed, Ahri" I typed.

The world literally involves around mobile diary. You can stalk other people and read what they're doing. You can comment and reply and look for information. It's like a mix of Facebook, Twitter, Forums all together. The internet world improved just a bit.

4:01 AM  
I will only have 1 hour and 59 minutes of sleep. I sighed as I make a circle movement with my finger and quickly pointed at the light bulb. "Lights off" I whispered. My room was completely dark with only the streetlights shining onto my bed from the window. I'm pretty nervous for tomorrow. It's the first day of school. I can't wait until I meet other people and see how strong they are."Ugh! I just can't sleep with this heartache."I told myself. "But at the same time, what If I'm too weak? Maybe I should just imagine what I should wear for tomorrow."  
I closed my eyes as I imagine rows and rows of tops and bottoms switching from left to right on my body. As I finally picked out an outfit, I gradually drifted off to sleep.

-Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep-  
I managed to open my eyelids and turned off my alarm on my phone.  
"Nooooo I feel so crappy." Who am I kidding?! I slept for 2 hours. Anyone would've felt crappy. I dragged myself out of bed as I slowly walked to the bathroom. I stripped off my tank top and shorts and took a long shower. I quickly dried myself up and began to wear the outfit I picked out in my head last night. A simple white tank top and a pair of nude colored shorts paired with a pair of ankle combat boots. I looked at myself in the mirror. I'm not the prettiest girl in the world but I do have an average good looking-type face. I opened my train case and pulled out a concealer and concealed my eye bags and a mascara.

"You have 15 minutes left until your teleport start" My phone alerted.

"Ah shit." I said. I quickly curled my lashes and put on mascara. I tied my hair into a messy bun and then my phone alerted again.

"Your teleport will now begin"

I grabbed my phone and typed in "Gen Academy".

-  
Writer's Note.

I guess I'm kind of a very slow or fast pace kind of person. I either get into details very fast or just very slow with the story. I like to keep it a suspense and keep it interesting.  
I also don't want to be all like "HEY MY NAME IS AHRI" So I left it as "Signed, Ahri" for readers to know that the narrator and the main character's name is Ahri. Well, ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Ahri has now entered Gen Academy. "

The school looked like a dungeon. With forests surrounding the back of the school. Only the front of the school looked presentable and good enough to even look like a school. There were lots of students from all over the realm attending this school. Approximately 10,000 students were accepted. I walked towards the front gate walking pass many crying adults with their sons and daughters begging them to do well and take care. Looking around, I'm actually alone with no one by my side. I live alone. I eat alone. I take care of myself. Im by myself. My parents are now in heaven due to their last job taking away their lives. I already went through all the hardships and knew that they would be gone one day since they were Professional Mages.

"All students please report to the auditorium right this instant. We will now be closing the gate to the town, thank you very much!" Said an old woman on a loud speaker who was also known as Professor G.

As soon as I arrive to the auditorium everyone already got their assigned league and divisions. Everyone was paired up with a classmate or friend. I looked around until I saw a guy who looked like he was confused with his division and league. I walked up to him and started talking.

"Hey, um.. You look confused. Do you need help?" I asked.

"No. Not really. I just thought that I'm alone so, meh. "

"Oh, Im alone too. I didn't get accepted into this school with an old classmate or anything." I replied, lying. I actually don't have any friends.

I continued the conversation by asking him what league and division he was unlocked his phone and showed me his elo. To my surprise he was Platinum. Platinum 1.

"YOU'RE IN PLATINUM 1!" I screamed out. Causing everyone around us to stare at him.  
Other students immediately began to circle around us and approach him. He quickly grabbed my hand and ran towards the exit. We ran down the hall and into the garden of the school.

"Why would you scream out that I'm plat 1?!" He asked.

"Oops, heh ...sorry" I apologized.  
"Well it's rare. Out of like 10,000 students, only like 50 students are in platinum and 25 students are in diamond. You guys are rare."

"Hah... Well, my name is Jayden. Fighter, Melee. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Ahri, a mage. Nice to meet you."

"Ahh,... A mage. Those are rare. Especially a mage with that face."

I pointed at my face. "My face?"

"Yes, your face. It's cute." He said.

Strands of my messy hairbun began to fall as I walked around the garden with him, ignoring what he just said.

"What league and division are you in?" He asked.

"I'm a Gold 1, Mage."

"You're close to platinum!" He said, smiling.

"I have a long way to go." I quickly replied.

We walked back into the school as we notice many students already started their classes and training. Arenas were set up everywhere. You could hear crying and begging and sounds of weapons hitting each other.

-Beep-  
It was Jayden's phone. He unlocked his phone and then showed me what it showed on his screen. It alerted him to be at Arena room # 30 where he will start his arena battle against one of the plat 1. I looked up, looking into his dark brown eyes.

"You will be okay~" I said.  
"Do you want to watch?"  
"Mmm." I replied as he grabbed my hand again and lead me to the Arena.

-  
Writer's Comment.

I think I rushed it this time. But Im pretty sure many people who played League Of Legends would understand the elo part. I would make a separate chapter full of guides and information of the story. More like background information. I'm basing this off of the current rank system where there is divisions and leagues and basing it off of when people were into players who are like 2000 + elo. Which is like current plat players. I will see where this story goes ~.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Arena Room #30 will start their match. " The caster minion announced.

Jayden walks into the arena with a nervous look on his face. He bows down half way and then summons his weapon in front of him, a hammer. His opponent, Shen, who's in platinum 1 also, did not move. When the match started, Shen made his first move. He threw his sword to Jayden as a targeted enemy and dashed towards him. Right when Shen was about to reach Jayden, Jayden uses "thundering blow" and knocks Shen away a short distance. At that moment, Jayden summons "Acceleration Gate" and fires "Shock blast" multiple times towards Shen.  
If you observe closely you would know Shen cannot make anymore move against Jayden. In Shen's position, the next attack from Jayden will just be massive pokes and Shen will be down.

"Shen surrendered. " The caster minion announced.

People near the Arena were watching the match. Cheering on Jayden for winning his match. As he walk out the arena, many girls who are in the Silver division began to approach him and surround him. They all asked him to buddy request them on mobile diary. Then Jayden walks towards me.

"Your match is starting soon and it will be held in room #30 also" He tells me while ignoring the fangirls behind him.

"Is that an excuse for you to watch me?" I asked while smiling a little.

"Nah, it's just that yours wouldn't be a one against one. It's two against two."

I looked at my phone and a message appeared:

"Arena match #2 Room #30:  
Luxanna and Ahri against Lyn and Karen.

Who's Luxanna, I asked myself. I looked around me to see if the other three are here already. A girl who seems to look about the same age as me walks towards me. That must be Luxanna. Looks like her.

"Hey, I'm Luxanna! Gold 2, A Mage just like you~".

She was so cute. She had long blonde hair right above her belly button. She was wearing a polka dot tank top with a pair of military color shorts. I watched as the other two opponent walks into the arena room. Lyn was wearing a dress and knee high boots. Karen was wearing leggings with an oversized long sleeves. She had a gun with her.

We walked into the arena and was prepared. Our match started.

Luxanna summoned her staff and into her armor. She began to cast skill shots of snares towards our opponent. However all Lyn does was heal up her damage.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" I said jokingly. "You guys must be one of the most annoying duo partners I've ever seen!"

I look around me and I could see Jayden by the arena window. He seem a bit concern. I need to focus. Every time we deal damage on Karen, Lyn heals up the damage.  
I dashed towards Luxanna and whispers into her ear. "Burst down me. " Luxanna then faces me and nods. She dashes towards Karen as she shields herself and snares her. Throwing an orb of light and firing a large beam of light hitting Karen. As Lyn was about to heal her up again, I dashed towards her and charms her making her unable to heal her.

"One down, One more to go!" I said quietly.  
Lux shields me from behind as I summon three fox fire and attacks her while I dash around her.

"Match is over." The minion announced.  
I looked at the score board and next to the winner column it showed Luxanna and Ahri.


End file.
